The only way to live
by queenofallthingsrandom
Summary: Harry ran away from the Dursleys, and he found himself wishing that, for once, someone would be there for him. In the morning, he finds himself trapped in the past with a boy named Tom Riddle…
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I read some awesome Harry potter fics from **The** **Mutinous Pigeon** and I just had to write one.

I own nothing.

* * *

It was midnight, and everything was dark. Privet Drive was quiet, and no one saw the nine year old boy running down the street. There were tears streaming silently down his face.

After running for almost an hour, he slowed down. He was at a bus station, curled up on a bench. After wiping away the marks where tears had been flowing moments ago, he waited for the next bus to come.

* * *

(Harry POV)

I can't believe that this is happening. I just ran away from the Dursley's. I was so tired of them hurting me that I didn't even think about what would happen. I have nowhere to go, no one to keep me alive, and no way of getting back. I managed to steal a little bit of money, but it's only enough to pay for a bus ride. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I don't know how to get beck to Privet Drive, and even if I did, I don't think I could go back there. I really wish there was someone to tell me what I should do right now.

The bus pulls up, and I hand the driver my money before taking a seat in the back of the bus. He gave me a questioning look, but I ignored it. If he knew about my curse, than he'd be scared of me.

I wish that I had someone who could care about me. They call me a freak, a misfit, and a monster. Maybe they're right… If being human means hurting other people and treating them like dirt, then I don't think I'd mind being a misfit.

I started to fall asleep, and I wished for someone like me to be by my side…

* * *

(Tom POV)

I'd just been scolded again for being a freak of nature. I'd accidentally made a window break by looking at it. These things only happen whenever someone makes me really mad though. Maybe if people just left me alone, this wouldn't happen.

If people aren't going to even try to be on my side, than I won't bother with them. Everybody I've met has been too self absorbed to see that this is hard for me to go through, too. I want to go to sleep and never wake up.

I just wish that for once, someone would understand me…

* * *

Author's note: I know, it's short. I'll write more later, if people like this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I'm surprised at how many stories I've managed to write in suck a short amount of time. I would be proud, but this just proves that I don't have a life.

I own nothing.

* * *

(Tom POV)

My eyes opened slowly, and the first thing that I noticed was that I wasn't alone in my bed. I was holding a small boy close to my chest. His face was hidden buy my chest, and I had my chin resting on top of his head.

I probably should've been bothered by the fact that there was a stranger in my bed, but, for some reason, it didn't bother me. I'd never really been this close to anyone, and I kind of liked it. It was so warm. I pulled him closer to my chest, and nuzzled his hair. I was almost asleep again, but I heard a whimpering noise. it was the boy. he was whimpering and muttering in his sleep. I leaned down a little to hear what he was saying.

"I don't know how I did it. Please, stop! It hurts!"

He must've been having a horrible nightmare, because he started tossing and turning wildly.

I reached over and gently touched his shoulder, trying to wake him. He just yelped and flinched away from my touch. That bothered me. people are usually scared of me, but, for some reason, it bothered me, coming from this boy.

His eyes shot open fearfully, and he looked around the room. He calmed down, after a minute and looked up at me.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, a little hesitant to talk to him.

"I… I have no idea." He managed, "Where are we?"

"Wool's orphanage."

He stood up, which made the blankets fall off of him, and I gaped.

He looked like a skeleton. Now that I had a better look at him, he was painful to look at. He had baggy clothes, which only made his skeletal frame more apparent, deathly pale skin, and dark, unevenly cut, hair. There was a scar on his forehead that only completed his corpse-like appearance. He can't be any older than me, and he looks like death personified. His eyes, however, were stunning. they were a deep emerald green that drew you in and pushed you away at the same time. I was entirely captivated.

"I'm Tom. Tom Riddle." I said after a few minutes of silence passed.

"Oh. I'm Harry Potter. Do you live here?"

"Yeah. Where do you live?"

"I used to live on Privet drive. I… I ran away, and then I woke up here."

I stared at him for a minute before freaking out.

"You ran away? Why would you do that? Where are your parents? They must be worried sick!" I was scolding him.

That's weird. I usually ignore everyone around me, and I try my hardest to stay out of their lives. Why do I even care what happens in this brat's life? I should turn him in and be done with it.

"My parents died when I was a baby." he muttered, avoiding eye contact. "I was raised by my aunt and uncle. I was sick of the way that they treated me." Was that nightmare about them?

I stared at him for a minute before hearing footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hide." I ordered as the footsteps approached my room door. Without giving him a chance to protest, I shoved him under my bed, and hopped on top of it. The door opened a second later, revealing a plump woman with a scowl on her face.

"You're awake earlier than usual, Tom." Mrs. Simms said suspiciously.

"If I were up a minute late, you would also be suspicious." I muttered.

"I heard that." She scowled even more at me."Be downstairs for breakfast in half an hour." She ordered before walking out and closing the door.

I waited until I heard her go down the stairs before letting Harry come out.

"So you have no idea how you got here?" I asked, dreading the answer.

This could be my fault. I made a dumb wish last night, and now he's here? I probably used my freakish powers to bring him here.

"Actually, I'm probably to blame." I heard Harry mutter.

"What do you mean" I asked with a furrowed brow.

He looked hesitant to answer, and he turned to me with a sad look on his face.

"Ever since I can remember, strange things always happened around me. Sometimes it would be objects floating around me, or magically teleporting five feet away from where I was before was before, but everyone who saw those things happen hated me. My aunt and uncle locked me away because of it, and my cousin constantly bullied me. I ran away last night and, right before I fell asleep, wished that for once I had someone who would accept me. It can't just be a coincidence that I woke up here." He muttered.

He's…. like me. Maybe a little wimpier, but the same as me.

"Did they hit you?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

His eyes widened a little.

"Sometimes." He answered. "Why did you ask?"

"You were having a nightmare earlier. Was it about them?"

He nodded slowly, and I immediately hated his guardians. I wasn't going to turn him in. He was going to stay here with me. For his own sake, of course…

"Don't you need to go down to breakfast?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. I'll be back, though. Stay hidden and quiet. Don't go anywhere. You're living with me from now on." I ordered, before running down the stairs.

For some reason, I couldn't stop smiling. I finally had someone I could call a friend.

* * *

Author's note: tell me if there were any errors or things you'd like to see changed, and I'll gladly change them. I also want to know if you guys want me to do a timeskip. I really want to skip to when Dumbledore comes to get Tom, but I feel like I should probably let the story progress a little more before skipping anything. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks to **Brazil, Perdido Kitsune, and The Mutinous Pigeon** for reviewing. I'm glad that there are people reading this story.

I own nothing. If I created Harry potter, why would I be writing _this?_

* * *

 **Timeskip: One year later**

Harry had been hiding in the orphanage for almost a year now, and he had grown close to Tom Riddle. They'd found out about their similar pasts, and how there were people who were scared of them.

However, they didn't know that what was heading straight towards the orphanage would change everything.

* * *

(Harry POV)

As soon as we heard footsteps, Tom shoved me in the closet. I know that I can't get caught, but it's annoying to always be on guard.

"Tom, there's someone here to see you." Mrs. Simms sounded happier than usual.

I heard footsteps getting quitter, and Tom walking back to his bed.

"Hello, Tom." The voice was gentle and soft, and he sounded like he was talking with an old friend.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Oh, it's not rude at all. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I'm simply here to talk to you." I calmed down considerably. This happened every so often. Counselors would come in and try to talk to Tom, and 'fix him'. People are just scared of what we can do.

"Talk away."

"I heard from Mrs. Simms that you have… 'special abilities.' What can you do?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else, unless you want to harm others, and it won't change my opinion of you."

I've heard that before. All of them say that before they hear the stories. As soon as they hear about Tom levitating objects, they leave, claiming that he's too far gone to be helped. All of them make me sick, but Tom just says that they amuse him, so I shouldn't be mad.

"Okay." His voice held a hint of mischief. "I can move things without touching them. I can make people do what I want them to. I can hurt them, if I want." _(copyright?)_

"This sounds serious. Can you show me?" He sounded calm.

I didn't see anything, but I could hear the door slam shut.

"Well, that's all I needed to see. I'm taking you away from this place."

"W-what?" Tom stuttered.

"I want to take you away from this place. I'm taking you to a place with people like you."

He's taking Tom away?

(Tom POV)

"There are more people like me?"

He nodded, and a goblet appeared out of nowhere. He took a sip and smiled knowingly at me.

"Of course, if you wish to stay here…" He started.

I wanted more than anything to go there… but I couldn't leave Harry here. It would be easier to just forget about him, but he was like me. Harry was the first person who related to me.

"…I'll let you stay with your friend." He finished his sentence and stared at me intently.

"My friend?"

Dumbledore walked over to the closet and opened it, making Harry fall out. Dumbledore caught him and steadied him.

"Do you possess magical abilities, as well? If so, I see no problems with taking you to my school as well."

(Harry POV)

The man in front of me radiated patience and wisdom. His eyes wet a sparkling blue, and he was wearing long red robes. He was staring at me like he knew something that I didn't know.

"Yes, he does! He has almost the same abilities as me!" Tom responded immediately to his earlier question.

"Well, both of you are to attend my school for witchcraft and wizardry. Is this what you want?"

Tom and I nodded.

* * *

(Still Harry POV)

This had to be a dream. I'm going to a place where there are people like me. I won't be ridiculed anymore, and I get to stay with Tom. Dumbledore brought us to some weird school and told us to stay in a room that had griffin designs everywhere. Tomorrow, we'll get a tour of the building.

* * *

Tell me if I destroyed this story and lost readers. I don't know if I like this chapter… I'll probably rewrite it later.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm not gonna lie, I forgot about this tory. I've been busy working on Naruto fics! Oh, well. I hope I don't seriously screw anything up wit this chapter… I'm coming up with the plot as I'm writing it, so… It might not be my best work. Thank you to all of my lovely supporters. I probably wouldn't have updated forever if it hadn't been for you. Tell me if there are any horribly appalling grammatical/spelling errors. I'm too tired to read back over this thing.

Harry Potter does not belong to me. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but this weirdo plot idea is all mine. Jealous, aren't you?

* * *

(Tom POV)

I'm not so sure about this anymore… At first, I thought that this was the best option, since I got to stay with my first friend while meeting more people like me, but nothing is ever like this. There has to be a catch. I know just what it is, too…

"Tom! Are you awake?" Harry whisper yelled at me.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking, nothing this good comes without something bad accompanying it."

"Well, maybe we got lucky." He said, folding his hands behind his head and leaning back on his bed.

"It's a nice thought, but no. There's already something we have to deal with. Remember? You're not from here or now." I explained. We'd found out that he traveled to the past, somehow, when he started talking about things from the future back at the orphanage.

"Yeah, but this place should be more accepting, right? I mean, it can't be that irregular of an occurrence if it happened to me. I mean, if one of us did it, and we're just kids, people like us who've had time to better their skills must be able to do it, too."

"I guess that makes sense. Still, we should try to keep it a secret until we know more about it. If they find out, and it's not normal, they might try to send you back."

He sat up when I mentioned going back.

"I can't. Going back there… I won't. No one can make me."

"Yeah, but it would be better if they didn't even try in the first place. They don't have to know."

"It's not right. And stop trying to make me do what you want! I should at least tell Dumbledore…"

No. I don't trust Dumbledore, especially not with anything to do with Harry. I'm only truing to make him do this because it's the only way to make sure that we stay together. He's the only person that I've ever honestly felt a connection with. Harry understands me, and I'll never just give that up.

"You can't. He will try to send you back."

"I trust him, and I don't think he will. It's not that I don't trust you, too, it's just that I know how you can get when you want something. If he tries to make me go back, I'll run away, like I did before."

As he stood to leave, I grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Don't. Please. I can't lose you." I whispered it, almost too quietly to hear. I knew that he heard it, though, when I felt his arms wrap around me and my bed sink down form his added weight.

"You won't. I promise…"

I smiled and pulled him closer, enjoying the warmth.

"…but I still want to tell Dumbledore."

(Harry POV)

It's so hard to tell with Tom sometimes if he means what he says, or if he just wants to have his way. Right now is definitely one of those times. His grip on me tightened, almost painfully so, before he let go of me.

"Fine. Go ahead. Don't come running to me when you find out that he doesn't deserve your trust." He snapped. I sighed, deciding it was best to leave him alone with his thoughts, and left to talk to Dumbledore.

I know that I only met him yesterday, but I feel like I can trust him. It's just something that I felt right away; he's someone I can trust.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I was just on my way to talk to you and Mr. Riddle." Just who I was looking for.

"Mr. Dumbledore-"

"Professor." he corrected.

"Right, Professor Dumbledore, I need to tell you something."

"Alright. Do you want to talk here, or shall we go to my office?"

"Um… your office." Going somewhere more private would be best.

He led me through a series of corridors, stopping ion front of a stone statue of a griffin.

"Lemon drop." He muttered, pointing his hands towards the statue.

Before I had a chance to question him, the statue started to rise, rotating and pulling a stairway up with it. Dumbledore stepped onto the rising stairs, and beckoned for me to do the same.

He walked forward and sat down behind a large desk. I sat down in front of him, trying too find a way to say this without sounding crazy.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

" Well… Tom doesn't think I should tell you, but… I'm not from here. I don't know how it happened, but I came from 52 years in the future. I fell asleep in 1987, and when I woke up, I was in a room with Tom in 1930. It just sort of happened. I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me." I rambled.

"It doesn't sound crazy. Not at all. I presume that you've been hiding with Tom ever since?

I nodded, glad that he wasn't calling me crazy, but amazed that he didn't even question my story.

"Do you have any idea why you came back here?"

"Well… there's one thing… but I would need to ask Tom, first…" I trailed off, noticing his raised eyebrow.

He didn't try to get me to tell him, and I was grateful.

"Alright. If you think of anything that could be useful, please tell me. I believe you, Harry. Now, you should probably go back to your room before the students come out. They're always in a rush to get to class on time. If you want ever want to talk, ask Minerva McGonagall to take you to my office. When you get there, say _lemon drop,_ and she'll do the rest."

With those weird instructions, he walked me back down to the hallway where I found him, and left with a quick goodbye.

I decided it would be best to go back to my room as soon as possible, even if Tom was still mad. I need to talk to him, and tell him that he was worrying for nothing.

* * *

Author's note: Well… I know, short chapter. Did you like it? Hate it? tell me via review! Also PLEASE favorite and follow this story, seeing as I NEED THE ATTENTION!

Anyways, song of the day: "Stan" by Eminem. It's so amazing, and I love it. I'm in love with it. We love each other. I don't know where I'm going with this. Oh well, caffeine highs make you say crazy things. For example: "How I Met Your Mother" had such a great ending.


End file.
